


A Long And Arduous Process

by softestpink



Category: Q/Bond, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Flirting, James stop breaking things, M/M, Pre-Slash, Quartermaster has no time for your bullshit, blushing Q, the personal statement gun, things that you can't pay for, this is why MI6 can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bond seduces and Q blushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long And Arduous Process

“Q?” The short intern bounds her way up his platform with urgency and flushed cheeks. “Sir, 007 asked me to personally hand these in and report back.” Waters dumps a few pieces of damaged equipment on his desk, catches her breath, and narrows her eyes to recite.

“‘He’s sorry, but your ‘personal statement’ didn’t quite make it in the tussle and that perhaps if you gave him a _real_ gun this time, there’d be less collateral damage.’”

Q lifts one eyebrow errantly at the bold words and quickly glances towards the small radio and burned navigation watch that now sit upon his desk, the only equipment that Bond has managed to return. Bloody inconsiderate arsehole that he is.

“Mary.” his voice stays even as his fingers sprint across the keys. “Inform 007 that he’ll need to report directly to me as soon a possible.”

The mousy girl gives a clipped nod and Q waits for Bond to blow in as he usually does, all intimidation and charm wrapped in bright, blue eyes and ridiculous ears. He is not at all anticipating the older man’s presence like some lovesick schoolboy. No, this is a necessary meeting to discuss James’ continuous lack of respect for Q-branch property.

“Q” a rich, amused voice acknowledges, and Q doesn’t even need to look up to know that Bond has slipped through the glass doors like owns the place.

“007.” Q takes a sip of his tea. For support really. He won’t lose this position just because he’s verbally ripped one of MI6’s best operatives a new one. “There seems to be a misunderstanding here. Q-branch exists to provide the _necessary_ equipment for your missions, not-”

“Is that how you justify sending me to Nepal with a gun fit for a twelve year old girl? I could barely fit my bloody finger in the trigger.” Bond interrupts and a loud cough alerts him to one of Q’s passing minions that has to be pushing fifteen. He frowns as if to ask ‘Just how bloody young are they recruiting these days?’

Q rolls his eyes but continues typing in response to Bond’s melodrama. No, he is not enjoying this.

“That gun is a standard weapon now, 007. You’ll get another once we’ve finished the long and frankly arduous process of crafting it.”

James folds his arms, lips curled into a half smirk. His muscles should look downright unflattering in the suit, given his broad build, but it’s still attractive to Q. Still makes him shift his feet in nervousness. He takes another sip. Ridiculous.

“And just how long is this ‘ _arduous process_ ’?” James questions with a false politeness, unconsciously edging towards Q’s desk.

“Long enough.” Q finally manages to stop typing and folds his arms to mirror 007. “The point is that the next time you neglect to bring back that equipment, I’ll have you running through Beijing with a water-gun and a nightstick.”

James leans forward, stationing his hands on Q’s desk and what is happening?! Q’s brain shorts out as 007’s lips graze his ear.

“Oh but _Quartermaster_ , I could do so much with my nightstick.”

Q’s jaw has a mind of its own when it drops. The way Bond’s teasing eyes dart down to Q’s trousers makes the young man pick up his mug and take a shaky sip. He is not aroused.

“That will be all, 007” Q replies as evenly as he can. As if Bond hasn’t just propositioned him.

James turns with an outright laugh and slinks out of the room, oozing class and sex while Q stands there, fidgeting like some prepubescent virgin.

Bond thinks he’ll be visiting Q-branch more often now.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys there was no beta, but I think we can all agree that there was gay love.


End file.
